Darkness deserves Light
by Diamond White
Summary: Dracula is hurt by Lucifer knows who and a young girl finds him and tends to his wounds. What will Dracula do with the girl? Kill her or slowly start loving her? Richard Roxburgh as Dracula. Please R&R! On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** A brand new Van Helsing fanfiction with Dracula being the main character in it. This fiction will be in the modern times after the Van Helsing movie - so Dracula's brides are all dead and we are in America for now.

**I do not own Van Helsing, I just own my own characters.**

Enjoy reading :)

* * *

Chapter One

The night was calm but chilling and Mona felt coldness run up her spine. She walked aimlessly on the roads late into the night when she knew she shouldn't. She just couldn't resist the fresh air, the refreshing coldness of the air that always confirmed that she was alive and healthy. She looked up to see that the sky was cloudy and knew that it would rain soon.

She sighed and continued to walk slowly not thinking where her feet brought her. She loved walking alone where she could think without anyone disturbing her. She thought about life, her family, friends, her dreams about future and before she knew it she arrived at the local park.

The whole area was deserted as it should be after midnight and she liked it. No barking dogs, no swearing people, no crying children, no crowd... just herself and alone. It sent shivers down her whole body to know that she could be attacked at any time and nobody would be there to help her. She walked to a bench and sat down on it.

Sighing softly she leaned back and looked around. Nobody. It looked so peaceful... only for a moment.

She heard a soft groan from somewhere behind her. Deep in the woods but still in the park. Her heart started to thrum. Tension filled the air as her grey eyes searched for the source of the voice/sound.

Something or someone groaned again but more loudly. She ran towards the sound, leaves crunching under her feet and gasped when she saw... a man covered in deep gashes, cuts and lots of blood covered the ground. His clothes were thorn and barely covered him with the remains.

''Oh God...''

She knelt down next to him to see if he was still alive or if she had to call the police because she found a dead man. She put two fingers to where his pulse should be and her heart gave a pained beat when she felt nothing. _'I found a dead man.'_

To her utter surprise he groaned again and turned his head to the other side revealing bite marks on his neck. She checked his pulse again and this time she gasped in horror that the man was giving out sounds, moved his head but he did not have a pulse. No pulse, nothing.

The man was drop-dead gorgeous with middle-length jet black hair which came undone from the pony tail. This man before her was the epitome of pity but at the same time the symbol of attractiveness. High cheekbones, thin lips, a gorgeous nose and earrings in both ears. All in all the dream of every girl.

The whole pulse thing left only one option in her mind that she feared. She hoped to see a vampire though they were only fictional creatures yet this man before her was alive with no touchable pulse, his skin was like ice to the touch and he was white as the dead.

_**A vampire...**_

Vampire or not she had to give him help even if he killed her before she blinked. Her apartment was near to this park though she feared his weigh would be too much for her. ''Blood!''

''What did you say?'' she asked.

''Blood.'' he muttered again and if intentionally or not he showed his long fang to her. She didn't know if the man was conscious or not but he seemed to know what he wanted and knew she was here... an available source for food on his part.

''I will get you blood soon, mister.'' she reassured him and had to use all her strenght to make him sit up. The man weighed so much. ''Can you walk? My house isn't far from here. I can get you there but I need your help. I cannot bear all your weigh.''

The vampire forced his eyes open to look at the girl near him. He heard her quick heartbeat and wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into her neck to satiate his need for blood.

His vision was blurred to the maximum so he couldn't make out her face. ''I don't... know.''

''Let us make a try okay?'' She tried to pull him up. He hissed in pain. If he was a vampire he would need blood to recover. A huge gash said hello to her and stained her coat with his blood. ''Let's try again okay?'' He nodded and almost felt the need to cry out in pain. Despite his current position he was amazed by her sheer strength to manage to pull him up.

Mona felt like dying right now. Her back hurt, her legs wanted to give out and all her muscles were tense. _'That's what I call an intense work-out.'_ She panted. ''Alright. We did it. Tell me if you want us to stop and rest for a bit. I promise the walk won't be that long.''

He nodded and let her lead him to wherever she lived. His vision started to blur even more though he tried to force himself to stay awake. The need to feed and rest was starting to reach him. After many painful minutes of walking all he heard was her crying out to him to stay awake.

Mona was officially beaten. She ached all over. She managed to drag the half unconscious man into the elevator and let out a relieved sigh when they ended up on her floor. Another hard ten minutes later she put up his shoe-covered feet on her bed.

She wiped away the sweat on her forehead and sighed softly. ''A good thing that tomorrow is Saturday.''

She served herself a cup of water and stood before the sink to think about what to do with the man. A) If she called the ambulance they would surely examine him being a vampire and kill him. B) If he remained here she would be killed. C) If she called her best friend she would freak out and run away screaming _**''Vampire in the house!''**_

She choose option B. If she was killed then so be it. At least she knew she did the right thing. Another pained groan drew her attention back to her 'guest' and she grabbed the medical kit from her bathroom. She filled a bowl with fresh water and grabbed towels and made her way to her room.

She looked at the helpless man and actually felt bad for him. She sat down next to him and started to strip him off of his cloths all the while cheeks burning in embarrassment. She had never been with a man before though she hardly thought herself as a virgin... if you knew what she meant...

Her embarrassment still on she felt a surge of excitement and interest rise inside her as she ran her fingers down his muscled torso earning a pleased moan in return. She smiled and saw the tiny bliss on his face.

His shirt came off along with the shoes, socks and pants. She freed his hair from the ponytail and combed her fingers through them. A pleased sigh left him and she chuckled. The man was attractive and sexy maybe in his mid-forties.

'_Hey! Out with these thought!'_ she scolded herself and started to clean out dirty wounds all the while watching him for reactions. Several hours later all of his wounds were tended... there was only one thing left for her to do...

How to feed him? With what to feed him? Dog blood? Human blood? If human then who? Herself? Would she be brave enough to bare her neck to him and let him do anything he wanted till she was nothing more than a corpse of skin and bones? Or should she just give him a tiny glass of her blood? Would she be brave enough to cut her veins?

Her head started to hurt from all these thought though she needed some time to convince herself...

Hours later she found herself holding a sharp knife in her hand and cleaned off her skin. Vampire or not he needed help and only she could give him that help. She sighed deeply and cut her wrist and held a glass under her hand. If she felt pain before it was nothing compared to this.

She sat down and held the glass till it was filled to the brim with the hot red liquid. She took care of her own wound and sat still till the dizziness and nausea lessened.

She walked slowly to the unconscious man laying in her bed and helped his head on her lap and put the glass to his nose in hopes that he would wake up to the smell of fresh blood. The smell brought him out of his pained sleep and he opened his eyes to see a hand holding the precious life saving liquid before his face. With trembling hands he grabbed the glass and brought it to his lips. ''Slowly.'' He heard the girl say that to him although he paid no mind to her.

She watched as he downed down the whole glass and he gave a contented sigh before slumping into her lap. She smiled at him and eased him down on the bed. She needed a good hot shower because she was tired and sweating. If she were lucky he would be gone before she opened her eyes the next night.

* * *

Please review and let me know your opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading and reviewing the first chapter :)

I do not own Van Helsing, I just own my own characters.

Sorry for the details but I like my fictions as detailed as I can get them... Oh and Dracula is a pervert... noble, cunning, handsome, sexy, dangerous and all but a pervert in my fiction.

Enjoy reading :)

* * *

Chapter Two

When she woke up the next morning around nine on her couch her mind couldn't come up with a beliavable solution as to why she wasn't in her own comfy bed? Then the pain in her left wrist reminded her of... the vampire she so willingly fed with her blood. Her body was unwilling to get up but she forced herself to do so. She needed to check up on him.

''And I need coffee.'' She groaned and yawned as she walked to her room seeing the vampire snoozing in her bed. She knelt down and started to undone the bandages to see that half of his wounds were healed. A thought crossed her mind and a cold shiver made all the hairs on her back, neck etc stand straight. ''He needs more blood. Maybe I can force another glass for him.'' She mumbled to herself then sighed.

He had a generous amount of her blood in his system but she was willing to give him another glass and she could send him to his own business after she 'healed' him. She stroked his cheek tenderly and moved her fingers down to his lips still stained with some of her red life liquid. She sighed dreamily but soon sobered from her daydreaming... who would want her? She was plain, perhaps the most plain looking girl on the whole planet.

She sighed sadly for the millionth time that morning and went to have something to eat. Coffee would do no good for a vampire. Maybe it would add a spicy taste... she chuckled at her insane thoughts. The man slept and she was free to do anything she wanted till night came again. That meant that she had time to study. As she left the room she stood in front of her floor-length mirror and looked at herself from head to toe.

She had light brown hair that looked like brownish gold when the sun shone on it. Not simmetrical pair of eyes in the colour of grey. A small nose, not thin nor thick lips. She didn't have the body of a model nor was she fat. She was 167 cm tall and she weighed 70 kg. She knew she had to lose some weigh but she could never keep the achived weigh.

She was disgusted by herself so she left the damned mirror to the kitchen. She sighed feeling depressed for the first time. It reminded her that she was twenty years old and all of her classmates had boyfriends or were engaged or had children of their own... only she stood out of the line. Never in her whole life did she have a man in her home and she was nervous as hell. What would this man think of her?

Maybe a look at her then sneer at her that she was disgusting and not his type. Maybe he would be kind and tell her that he was thankful for her help then without a word leave her alone. Maybe he would be aggressive and kill her for trying to help him... so many options. That was her main problem. She always tried to think of every kind of option in order to prepare for the emotional trauma that always seemed to follow her whenever she met new people.

''You are a lost bet Mona. Nobody would want you. Get over it girl.'' She whispered to herself as she ate her sandwich and drank her peach juice. Now that she had something in her stomach and considering the previous night when she ate and didn't throw up she wanted to chance it again.

Maybe she wouldn't faint and she could study with just being dizzy. Her chest tightened at the thought of cutting herself. She hated pain. She had pain so many times in her life that she absolutely despised pain. She grabbed a clean glass and sat down at the table. She grabbed the same but now clean knife and held it to her wrist again. This time she hesitated but closed her eyes and held her breath till she acted quickly and cut her vein again.

The previous night had been an emergency and she didn't give a second thought to this and didn't even feel this amount of pain but now... she cried out in pain and clutched her wrist in her hand which bled. Her eyes welled up with tears and held her hand to the glass and watched as the liquid filled up the glass.

It took her minutes to stop the bleeding as she bandaged her own small wound. She stood up and looked into the mirror. She was pale more like the wall in the hallway.

She begain sweating again as she grabbed the now filled glass and walked into the room. Now she was glad that she loved blue and that the draperies were dark blue and no light came through them. She switched on the lights and sat near his head. She lifted his head and put his head on her lap and held the glass to his nose again. His shockingly blue eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up but hissed in searing pain.

''Don't strain yourself. You need rest. Here. Drink this.'' His eyes were focused on the glass she held. He was more than eager to accept the freshly poured blood from her. Their hands touched for the first time and he jerked his hand back at the warmth that came from her. ''Drink it.'' She coaxed him softly.

He drank it down in gulps and licked his lips. His wounds were feeling so much better thanks for the blood the girl gave him. He let the last gulp remain in his mouth to analyse the blood. He could hardly believe that he hadn't reacted to this taste before. The taste alone filled him with incredible want and desire. It tasted metallic but had a touch of sweetness to it. It wasn't utterly sweet nor bitter. The best combination any bartender could manage to mix of fine alcohols. It was intoxicating. The only word with he could describe this taste: ambrosia.

He felt a warm breath on the top of his head as he coaxed the last drop of the precious blood out of the glass. His vision was now much better and he felt a lot better. He looked around the room. It was dark that was a good thing. He didn't want the sun to burn him to ashes. The room was small so small but filled with books, notes and clothes. He was resting on a really comfortable bed and felt his strength return with every second.

Mona was watching him closely as he took in his surroundings and observed her room. Truth be told the room needed a good cleaning. During her tests she tended to forget to tidy up her room and only focused on her studies. Sometimes she forgot to eat all day causing her to throw up for neglecting her stomach. It was good to see the man in her lap healing.

Then suddenly she felt like someone was watching her and her heart gave a jump and swore she felt it in her throat. She gulped and looked down slowly only to see the God looking man staring at her. Their eyes locked for a moment then saw him move to her cheeks, nose and her lips which were slightly apart. She was uncomfortable... ''Well- you are healing nicely. I should let you rest. My name is Mona.''

''Count Vladislaus Dracula.'' His voice was raspy from all the shouts, screeching and yelling he had done yesterday. He still hadn't looked away from her and it started to creep the hell out of her. Her eyes were wide and she openly stared at him. She had Dracula in her lap?

''No way mister. You are vampire but I am sure that you are not him. He is dead since Van Helsing killed him.'' She shot back. Now that he heard it again and not the buzzing sound of hallucinating her voice was sweet and soft. He shook his head for a moment. When had the great vampire lord become soft? Of all the reactions he awaited it wasn't accusation of his identity.

''Whoever said that I was dead? My 'father' Lucifer brought me back. Without me most the vampires would be dead. I am the first vampire alive and almost everyone is from me.'' She looked at him skeptically but something within her clicked. Now that she looked at him more closely he seemed familiar... No way... this man looked exactly like Richard Roxburgh who starred as Dracula.

He watched all her reactions, silent debatings and found it amusing. ''No kidding. You are Dracula.''

''That is right my dear and thanks to you I am alive though what you saw yesterday should have been my end but they could not kill me. As you know only a werewolf can kill a vampire. Oh and holy water. Silver stake does not work on me.'' He smirked at her as she bit her lips from asking something stupid. Through her face he could read her like an open book. ''And the blood you gave me?''

''Uh- eh... it was mine.'' To prove it she held up her left hand to him to see her wrist bandaged. He smirked again. So the blood his body would crave and lust over till the end of his agonizing life belonged to this girl was no classic beauty. She was a cute little piece of meat but nothing more. He could not call her beautiful even pretty seemed strained though he couldn't call her ugly. There was something in her that... that he couldn't seem to find the right word.

Her grey eyes looked tired and he could understand it. Never in his entire life had someone given him his/her blood freely without being forced, seduced or tortured to do so. He was determined to have her blood again even if it meant to lock her up and keep her as a slave especially for him to feast upon her nectar. ''And- and what about your brides? Did they really die or came back just like you?''

''They died so I am looking for brides.'' She visibly paled at the mention of it and he rolled his eyes. ''It is not you if you want to know it.'' He assured her although he left out the info that he wanted to have her blood all over again and again.

''Thank God for it!'' He arched a perfect eyebrow at this. Nobody outright refused him in such a manner. It seemed as if she were not attracted to him. ''Well then you should sleep. It's a shiny day. The draperies won't let the sunlight burn you.'' All he felt was his head hitting the pillow when she suddenly stood up. He grimaced at the sharp pain in the back of his head but he tried not to curse at her.

''Could you not stand up more gentle? Injured vampire here.'' He stated and propped himself up on his elbows and blatantly checked her out. Well... she wasn't a slender girl like most of the women he had been used to but he definitely liked what he saw. Despite that she weighed more than what he was used to she had nice curves.

He watched her grab fresh clothes and couldn't help himself to stare at her backside and bite his the tip of his tongue. ''Are you leaving me alone?'' She stood up with the clothes and some books stuffed in her arms and started to leave the room.

''I have to study. You should rest and that's all.'' She went out and put down everything then peeked inside. ''And I am not giving you more of my blood if you are wondering.'' Damn this woman was smart. The question had been on his tongue before she stated. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and leaned back. ''Rest so you can get out of here as soon as possible.''

''Am I a burden to you?'' He put his hand under his head and stared at the white ceiling. Mona thought for a moment...

''No, but it gets a bit nerve-wrecking to have a vampire who can suck you dry. And I am sure you didn't get injured because you wanted innocent women to tend to you.'' Mona thought she should stop talking. She tended to talk without thoughts and saw Dracula smirk at her. His blue eyes sparkling michievously at her. She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

''Not a bad thought my dear and we are talking about my dirty fantasies.'' He chuckled and saw her shut the door before he heard her shuffling through her house. He inhaled the scents flowing around in the room. Vanilla, coconut, lavender, cherry, her blood and her natural body scent. The last two scents were tempting him. He didn't understand why he was reacting to her this way but sure as Pit that he had to have a word with his most loyal men because something bad was starting to rise and he had a gut feeling that vampires were the least threatful humanity had to endure.

* * *

Please leave a review and let me know your opinions!


	3. Chapter 3

I am back guys! I am so sorry for not updating but I did not know how to frame this chapter. I know it's too soon to bump into walls but... this was what happened. I had two field trainings in the last three weeks and College is so hard on me too :( I am deeply sorry for making you all wait for this new chapter.

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the chapter :)

I do not own Van Helsing, I just own my own characters. I do not make money by writing this.

Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

Chapter Three

''So why have you been attacked?'' Mona asked Dracula with a mug of hot cocoa in her hands. She was still suffering from the effects of giving so much of her blood to him. The vampire was looking at the ceiling but said nothing. For a moment she thought he would just ignore her and she did not want to chance his temper for she read that he had almost no patience. ''Well then, if you don't want to answer then I will leave you.'' She stood up to leave him be when a hand gripped her left wrist with such force that she saw stars.

''Little girls should not know about the underworld. Since you saved me and my realm has many spies among humanity, they can easily pick your scent out. And now that you have my scent on you, those who wish me dead will kill you.''

''Why would they want to kill you?'' she asked and sat back down on the rug carpet and massaged her already swollen wrist while he sat up and combed his fingers through his hair while sighing softly.

''Adalric Amsel is or now was my right hand when it came to eliminate our enemies. But vampire society needs rules. By rules I mean we cannot feed on humans without punishment because in a blink of an eye, humanity could be nearing its end and leaving us, vampires to starve to ashes. Werewolves, liches, all kinds of demons want nothing more than to have fun with humans. They find great pleasure torturing and raping them. And when they are through their preys, the victims will wish that they were already dead.'' Mona was white as the ceiling and felt her stomach give a lurch.

''This vampire wants to take over?'' Seeing him nodding she sighed. Why did she have to get into situations like this. Feeling eyes on her, her breathing quickened and she snapped her head up to see Dracula's eyes turn back to their original blue colour. However the fire within them did not disappear. She gulped and looked back down.

''All in all you will need protection.'' Was all he said with a hint of teasing in his tone as she looked at him again. She arched an eyebrow and opened her mouth to ask. ''You will need it.''

''Who do you trust enough to guard me?'' At this his smirk almost reached his ears and Mona had a sinking feeling. ''No! Oh, nooo! Not you! Not in all Hell! You gotta be kidding me. Why?'' His smirk never left his face and the girl felt all colour leave her. ''You want my blood?''

''Why not? Not everyday can a vampire get something so sweet.'' To prove his point he slid down the bed on four limbs and started to crawl towards her with a devious smirk still plastered on his face.

''I am not that delicious. My blood is a bit salty, you know, using too much salt and I like pepper. Did you not taste it? I would be terrible to be your meal.'' She tried to protest when she tried to bolt out of the room but he was much quicker than she was. Before she reached the door he had knocked her against it and pressed himself into her.

Her breath was caught in her throat and her eyes were wide open in surprised fear. This was not something she had been expecting of him. Not from Dracula, a vampire who could have everybody. But the only thing he wanted right now was her blood. She gulped nervously as she watched him observe her face in a curious way.

Then she felt him move his face down to her neck and felt him nuzzle the tender skin where her blood was running. Why was he even interested in her blood? She felt her heart speed up and she had no doubt that he could hear the steadily rising rush of her blood. She felt goosebumps when he grazed his fangs on her skin. She closed her eyes in order to block out the image of him sucking her dry.

Was this not what she wanted when she read vampire books? Reading about vampires were one thing but being murdered by a real vampire was another thing. And on top of that she was going to be killed by none other than Dracula!

As soon as Dracula reached her neck he felt more alive than ever before. The smell of her blood was like a siren calling to him. He just had to have another gulp of her life liquid. He would go mad if he were to be denied. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the other supported her neck. With the help of his hand he tilted her head to the side and he felt his fangs grow even more.

An incredible fire ran through him just even thinking of the taste he would soon have in his mouth. He did not know nor cared about why he was acting like this but it seemed like his insticts were pushing him towards the girl.

Suddenly the doorbell sounded which pushed Mona back to reality and made her blush. She glanced into the radiant blue eyes of Dracula who was snarling at the interruption. Mona quickly thanked God for helping her and she ran out of the room to wash her face. Nobody visited her only her best friend. And by the sound of it her best friend was urgent.

Dracula stared after her hungrily and tried to calm himself down. He had been so close to taste her again but some stupid ass had to interrupt them. He wanted to slam something to the wall just to let out the anger and arousal.

But at the same time he had been away for two days and his realm needed him. And he needed to know what exactly Adalric was planning. He heard voices outside of Mona's room.

''_God, Mona! Are you alright? You didn't answer your phone. I have been calling you a million times.'' _Came a high-pitched voice and this voice did not belong to Mona. Dracula winced because he remembered his first bride, Juliett. She had this kind of voice and it had been annoying.

''_Calm down Izzy. I am alright. Nothing happened. I just didn't hear the phone.'' _Mona answered. Dracula smirked at this. If only her friend knew what her dearest Mona was doing.

''_I've been afraid that something has happened to you. What happened exactly?''_

''_Nothing. I just fell asleep and left my phone in my bag. It's not like it has never happened before.''_ Mona said but gulped. She hoped that her friend would just leave. She had to deal with a vampire lord who was currently in her room.

''_Okay! I just wanted to make sure. GOD! What happened to your wrist?'' _Dracula stiffened at this. He had forgotten that she had cut her wrist to give him blood and he had forgotten to heal the wound. Now this Izzy saw it. Damn!

''_I accidently cut my wrist. I was slicing vegetables when the knife slipped out of my hand.'' _The vampire slapped his forehead. Mona was a horrible liar. Uncomfortable silence fell upon the two girls outside and the vampire lord hoped that at least the stranger girl would eat it.

''_I see. Well, you should be more careful.'' _With his ultra sensitive hearing, he heard the silent breath Mona had let out of relief.

''_I wasn't paying attention. I will be more careful.'' _Mona answered like a little girl who got reprimanded by her mother.

''_Another thing. Me and the class want to go out tomorrow evening to a new club called Black Velvet. It's not that far from the campus. A couple of drinks before we go to our field trip. What do you say?'' _Now Dracula was interested in the conversation. He slowly sat down ont he bed to listen.

''_I am not sure I would like to go. You know me.'' _Dracula knew this new place. A vampire of his had opened this club so innocent humans could be captured as a source of food. The club was an exclusive place.

''_Oh come on! You barely leave this place. You need to get out of here for a while.'' _Izzy tried to convince her friend. Mona was silent.

''_But the clothes-''_

''_I will get you suitable clothes that will leave most men drooling over ya girl.'' _Somewhy the thought of other men near Mona sent pure rage through him although he knew her for a day but he absolutely did not want another male near her.

''_I am not convinced.''_

''_Just let me take care of your attire then we can hit the night! You seriously need it!''_

''_Alright but if I am uncomfortable I am leaving.'' _Dracula smirked. He would have to talk with Drake to give them free tickets. He would attend too because when Mona would drink too much he would get his sweet tasteful drink from her blood.

''_Aggreed! Now I gotta go. Matt will be killing me if I don't go back with a positive answer. Bye! See you tomorrow!''_

''_Alright! Bye.'' _He heard Mona lean against the door and heard her heart slowly slow down. He looked down at himself. He had been dressed in his torn old clothes but he quickly changed them with a magical word.

''_God!'' _Mona started to come back to the room. He stood up and leant against the nearest wall and waited for her to enter. He had calmed himself down to the point where he would not destroy anything.

''I take it you heard everything.'' she said in an annoyed tone. Dracula nodded and watched her comb her fingers through her hair. ''I hate clubs.''

''Then why do you go?'' He couldn't help but ask. Mona glared at him.

''Because they will not leave me alone if I say no.'' she stated and left him again to eat something. She heard him follow her out of her room.

Dracula looked around the really small flat. The hall was too small with annoyingly white walls. A huge mirror was on the other wall with a completed puzzle framed into a picture hanging on the same wall. The hall led to another room which was a somewhat bigger living room.

The same hall led to a tiny kitchen stuffed with items. Probably she couldn't put them away. Mona was sitting on a chair with a cup of coffee in her hand. She was deep in thoughts.

He hated to interrupt but… ''Well, I should just go.'' He cleared his throat and waited.

''Probably it's for the best.'' To say that she was relieved was an understatement. She was alive and lived through Dracula! She could at least get back to her normally depressed lifestyle. Dracula grimaced at the statement.

''I will send someone to guard you.'' Although he did not want another vampire near her he had to or someone else would reach her and get to her precious blood which now belonged to him. _Since he had decided it!_

''It's really no big deal. Just get back to your world and leave me alone. I have enough problems without you.'' He was somewhat curious about her so called problems. What problems a College student could have?

''Mind if I ask-''

''I am not answering any of your questions.'' Her sudden cold demeanor surprised him. So there was something in her life that caused her to react like this.

''Well, Goodbye!'' She nodded and saw him disappear. She sighed and put her head into her hands. She wished, really wished that… She snorted at this and pulled out a box of tissues. If someone knew her past…

* * *

From reports it seemed that Dracula managed to survive the many assults his monsters made. The old Vampire Lord proved to be more problematic than they originally thought. The main problem with Dracula had been the rules against humanity. Vampires and demons were strictly forbidden to kill humans without a proper excuse.

Many vampires were furious about the fact that a primitive race could hold such power over them. For years Adalric had been the right hand of Dracula by eliminating the enemies and leading the underworld realm when Dracula had other business to attend to.

And Adalric liked to boss others when he had the chance. Monsters liked him because he could be as vicious as a true leader should be. Dracula was no more than a fool therefore not earning the title of being the true Lord of the Underworld society.

For years Dracula had just sulked over the death of his brides. Not just Juliett, Marishka, Verona and Aleera but after them he had many more. Women who were seduced into being his brides but once they realized it they were made monsters. They were screaming off their heads and Dracula had no other choice but to kill them. After his three dearest brides he had no more patience to tolerate more annoying brides.

Adalric was merciless because when he had a one night stand he usually sucked the poor chosen human dry. He was not interested in a permanent relationship with anyone and he made sure that there were no witnesses to tell anyobody that vampires were alive.

So Adalric wanted complete power over the whole realm and kill Dracula. And Dracula had no other place to go to so he had to come back for a confrontation and the new lord would be prepared to do so.

''Do you think he is alive?'' George asked from behind the throne. The blonde man looked up at him and narrowed his eyes.

''Of course he is alive. Ours spies should have at least found ashes. I should punish you for disappointing me.'' Adalric hissed at the tall brown-haired vampire. George merely huffed but did not act on his insticts. True that he preferred Adalric over Dracula but at least Dracula had been civil with intelligent vampires.

''I did what you ordered me to do. I sent out werewolves to kill him. Only three wolves came back and reported that Dracula had killed seven from their pack. They saw him bleeding so they left him.'' George said.

''And you let them leave him while he was bleeding? He probably got fresh blood.'' Adalric bellowed in rage.

''We will find him and kill him.'' With that George disappeard from the sight of the new Lord but the blonde vampire was still beyond furious. He had given a simple order. Kill Dracula. Was that a hard request?

He watched from above as his realm buzzed with life. Passion, lust, rivalry and violence were common underground and he was not really surprised when most of the monsters were dragged to a room by succubusses – probably going to their last night.

He sighed irritably and leant back. At least Dracula had a taste for comfortable materials because he already enjoyed this seat. ''You seem tense sugar.'' Came a silky voice from his right.

''I am outraged Nina.'' Adalric growled and showed his fangs to the beautiful succubus who leant against a pillar. Her long wavy black hair making her look like she was wearing a cape. Her lustful yellow eyes were trained on him and her mouth was curled into a sinful smile that promised so much.

Her attire was not too much. A bra kind of cloth which showed as much skin as it was supposed to but the bottom looked like a long yellow sateen skirt.

She looked ravishing. ''I am sure I can find it in me to help you relieve some tension.'' She pushed herself away from the pillar and walked over to him, her hips swaying seducing him.

Adalric as most of the vampires were all sex-craved creatures. One word could get them going for hours. ''Show me!''

* * *

When Dracula arrived at his winter Castle in Romania he stepped through the entrance and into the grand hall which held numerous balls without the interruption of humans. The place looked deserted almost as if nobody lived in it. He specifically ordered his servants to not clean the Castle because he liked the old look.

And he did not have brides to share this wonderful place with. The palace was surrounded by mountains. Just because legends did not tell the readers about the Castles Dracula had, he had many. This one was far away from civilization when he wanted some time for himself. Leaving Los Angeles was sometimes a refreshing experience in his normally dull life.

He loved Romania for this was his home country.

The loneliness caused a human emotion to stir in his dead heart. He missed a caring company from another person. Although the last thing he should have thought about now was company. He was a wanted person in the underground world and he needed to set things straight because nobody messed with his rank.

''Anton!'' he called out his most loyal servant. The middle-aged vampire appeard right in front of him and bowed to show his respect.

''I am here Master. Welcome home again. It is good to see you.'' The vampire said and still looked. Dracula sighed tiredly and motioned him to stand up.

''I am in need of you, Anton. I was attacked two days ago by Adalric. He wants to take over control and I cannot let him.'' Anton nodded, angered by the thought that someone would attack his Lord. Unlike many of the monsters, Anton liked his Master. Dracula had always been kind to him and let him live in this Castle when nobody was supposed to be here.

''I am sad to hear this Master. What do you require from me?''

''I need you to send out spies to see what they can gather. I want to know everything.'' The vampire nodded.

''Rumors are quickly spreading that the werewolves are getting bolder and trying to break the age old league.''

''I see. This is something to start with. Thank you.'' Anton bowed again but could not keep the question in himself.

''Might I ask you how your strength returned?''

''As crazy as it seems a mortal girl gave her blood to me when I have been unconscious.'' At this Anton widened his eyes and openly stared at his Master. Dracula not knowing what had happened to the young vampire arched an eyebrow.

''She did? It is rare.'' But what Dracula didn't know was that Anton knew something!

* * *

Please leave a review and let me know your opinions!


	4. Chapter 4

I am here with a new chapter :) Thank you for all the reviews :) :) :)

I have decided to change the rate of this fanfiction because I am writing a bit more… mature than before… so I am changing the rate to M.

Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

Chapter Four

''Get out of that shower, Mona. We don't have the whole day for bathing!'' Isabelle but most commonly, Izzy called through the door of the bathroom. Mona sighed sadly before looking into the mirror. She grimaced at what she saw. A plainer than plain girl looked back at her. ''If you are not coming out if five seconds, I swear I am comin' in!'' The door suddenly opened, revealing Mona wrapped into a fluffy pink towel. ''Finally!''

''Why did I put up with you to go out?!'' she muttered under her breath as she watched her best friend throw clothes everywhere. Mona was not used to having so much cloth. She barely had time and money to buy girlish clothes. Her parents did not allow her that luxury. She barely had money to buy necessities for herself. Her parents only gave her money so she could pay the bills. So Mona was teaching maths, chemistry and physics to earn money and it was not much.

''Okay, tell me which one looks good to you.'' Izzy pulled out a dark hunter green short skirt. Mona grimaced and shook her head. The next one was a white skirt which was still too short for Mona. For minutes they were just looking for a skirt. Why? Mona didn't know. She would have been more comfortable with jeans.

Seeing all of these wonderful pieces of clothes, Mona felt a large lump in her throat. ''This will not work, Izzy. You should go yourself and enjoy the night. I am not your person who goes clubbing. I am nothing more than a-''

''Stop right there! Just because you don't usually wear revealing clothes doesn't mean you are lower than anyone else. You have the same rights to enjoy yourself and relax. You study a lot and it doesn't do much to your health. You need distraction from College.'' She hugged Mona who returned it happily. ''And you need to get laid babe!'' Before Mona had the guts to talk back, Izzy looked back at all those clothes and smirked deviously. ''I think I have the right one for you!''

''God! I am not going to live this through-''

_Two hours later…_

Mona found herself in front of her mirror in the hall with Izzy right behind her. _'This is not me!' _she thought as she looked at herself with a hint of worry in her eyes.

Izzy found a bit longer skirt for her which reached the middle of her tighs. Its colour was a deep wine red. Her feet were covered with high-heeled knee-length black boots. It was a bit difficult to walk in them because she was not used to wear high-heels.

Her top was a grey-laced top with spagetti-straps. She had a small silver necklace around her neck with matching earrings, bracelet on her right wrist. Nothing fancy just plain silver but it looked good on her.

Her eyes were heavily painted with black make-up which gave her a somewhat dangerous appearance. Her lips were painted with light pink lip-gloss. Her nails were taken care of too, they were painted with silver nail-polish.

Her light brown hair was done into curls. All in all Izzy had done a remarkable work on her but… Mona felt uncomfortable and vulnerable. She felt like a whore and she thought that this outfit was not for her weigh. ''So? What do you say?'' Her friend watched her from the doorway of her room. Mona let a weak smile play on her lips.

''This is great! Thank you!''

''But?''

''I don't feel safe in this outfit. I am too fat for this.'' She pleaded but Izzy knew better than to give in. She shook her head and started to walk towards the bathroom with a towel in her hand.

''Sorry but you are not changing back into those clothes of yours. Be back soon!'' With that Izzy left a horrified Mona behind who felt an upcoming headache. She felt it best to get something to eat. Knowing her friends she would need her strength!

_Three hours later…_

When Mona and Izzy got to Matt's flat they heard people laughing. It was almost nine in the night and they prayed that they were not late. Jason looked towards the source of clicking heels and…

''Wow, look at what we have here! Mona? Is that really you?!'' Mona smiled weakly although she blushed heavily under the tons of make-up and felt herself getting positively nervous when the guys looked at her.

''You look hot. You should wear revealing outfits more often.'' said Rebecca who had an arm around Lesley. The blonde woman smirked at the blushing Mona.

''Thanks but the praise should be directed towards Izzy.''

''Nice job. So let's get going. I am in clubbing mode!'' Matt shouted because already he had more than one drink. Everyone got into the cars and drove towards Black Velvet. Somewhy Mona had a really bad gut feeling but she just thought it was because of her looks. Beside her Matt, Izzy, Rebecca and Jamie were all singing some new song. She shook her head and smiled.

She didn't know why they insisted on coming with cars. They would be drunk and would have no strength to stand up let alone drive!

A few minutes later they found themselves in a parking lot.

* * *

''Count! What are you doing here?'' Drake asked totally surprised that he would see the Vampire Lord here. Dracula smiled at him and they shook hands.

''I was curious. How are you fairing nowadays?'' he asked politely as he looked around the club. It looked really expensive. Designed to serve rich people. The walls were painted black and silver and the curtains were silver, black, dark blue and blood red. It looked exquisite.

''I am holding up nicely. Looks good right?'' At his question the Count nodded. Drake had nice waitresses but he spotted waiters too. ''They are for women. All of them are vampire. Besides getting money as their payment they have the opportunity to have meal.''

''You know the rules, Drake. No sucking!'' Dracula's eyes were livid. Every living vampire on Earth knew this rule.

''I know. Once a month! Most of the time my guests are leaving this place with their blood still rushing in them.'' Drake grinned at his friend. He still wondered why Dracula was here. There had to be a reason.

''And how do you prevent authorities to get you when they hear that people are sucked dry?''

''Oh! Let this be my little secret!'' Drake grinned even wider when Dracula locked eyes with a blonde vampire named Marissa. ''You can have her if you want her.''

''No, thank you.''

''What?! No succubis underground to satisfy you?'' The redhead vampire joked. Dracula smiled a little.

''Drake! I have a request! Students are coming to this club but I know they do not have enough money to be let inside.''

''You want me to let them inside without payment?'' Drake raised an eyebrow at this.

''Yes, I will pay their tickets and their drinks.'' The other vampire grew suspicious. Vladislaus only cleared his throat. He could be a patient vampire when needed… only for a short time though.

''Why?'' At this Dracula bared his very sharp fangs and hissed. ''Okay, okay, I get it. No more questioning. I take it you want to stay here. There is a balcony looking directly at the dance floor. You can sit there and wait for whatever you are waiting. Just give me their names.''

''Thank you.'' Dracula could hardly wait for Mona to step through the entrance. His thirst for her blood only grew since he had left her and sadly unguarded. Hopefully nobody noticed his scent on her because he knew that vampires' scents were not fading easily. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout.

''Okay ladies and gentlemen! Let's get to business. Josh, let in the guests who have their ticket!''

* * *

'_This place is expensive'_ Mona thought. She saw other students from her College go through the security guards. She still didn't know how the others would get through them and not noticing that they didn't have tickets.

One big mean looking guard looked at them then put his hand flat against his ear and nodded. ''Okay lucky pals! You are VIPs so get in.'' Everyone in her group gaped at what the man was saying and not believeing that they were let inside.

''I am going to get something to drink. You get a table for us.'' Craig stated and walked away with Matt.

''Admit it that you like this place.'' Izzy nudged Mona on the side. The girl smiled nervously at her friend and nodded. The furnitures, the tapestries, the curtains were all nice and looking really expensive. She felt uncomfortable. ''Hey! You see that guy over there?'' Izzy pointed towards a blonde man who was staring directly at them.

''What about him?'' Mona asked and Izzy face-palmed her face. How could her friend be so oblivious towards the opposite gender?

''He is staring at you.'' Mona narrowed her eyes to get a better look at him. No, the guy was a vampire. Seeing Dracula with radiant blue eyes, this guy had the most extraordinary green eyes. Nope, not a normal man but a vampire.

''Well, this is a free country. I am not interested in him.''

''Would it kill you to just enjoy yourself?'' Mona snorted and leaned back against the seat. When she looked towards the vampire again, her heart jumped that he wasn't there.

''Well, hello there.'' The girl looked behind her and she almost screamed when she saw the blonde behind her. He was smirking and by the Devil he was a God! Next to her Izzy started squirming in her seat.

''Hi!'' Was all Mona said and turned back. Izzy stared at the vampire and let a sly smile play on her lips.

''Hello! My name is Isabelle. This is my friend, Mona.'' Mona sighed and shook hands with him. His hand was icy to the touch but it didn't seem to bother Izzy. At least she felt his eyes divert from her to her friend.

''My name is Jack. Would you care to dance with me?'' Jack whispered seductively into Mona's ears that sent shivers down her spine. Beside her Izzy giggled like a first grade schoolgirl.

''No, thank you. I am not in the mood but I am sure Izzy would like to dance with you.'' She gestured towards a giddy looking Izzy. Jack smirked at her and held out his hand. Izzy took it and finally the annoying vampire left Mona.

She let out a relieved sigh and cursed. She was not supposed to be here. She was supposed to be at home studying, watching TV, playing some computer game and sleep. Not clubbing?!

At least she hoped that all of her friends would come out of this club with their blood still in their veins. Their drink never came and Mona was starting to get frustrated. Why on Earth did they have to promise her something non-alcoholic drink when all they did was vanish out of her sight. She watched as all guys in this club were hitting on at least one girl.

The waitresses were gorgeous and she felt like crawling under the soil in shame. And her short skirt was another problem. It made her tighs a lot thicker than normally… or was it her imagination? Whatever she felt, she hated this skirt.

But suddenly she felt like being watched and it made her heart speed up. She dared not to turn around and see if she were true but… it felt like someone was piercing through her from behind.

* * *

From above them Dracula had been talking about Adalric when the scent of his pet hit his senses and he immediately started to search for Mona. He saw guys surrounding the girls and among them was a slightly embarrassed Mona. His eyes widened. This was not the girl he had the pleasure to taste.

Then he remembered that her friend wanted to dress her up. Well, it showed enough cleavage and skin. He liked what he saw. He saw a young vampire approach them and he let out a low growl. It made the female vampires around him wonder why he got so angry.

The blonde vampire whispered something in Mona's ears and Dracula almost saw red. How dare a low class vampire get closer to what was considered _his_! Someone patted his shoulder.

''Hey! What has got into you?'' Drake asked as he looked below them and was pleased with the number of teens. At least his vampires wouldn't be hungry tonight.

''Who is that?'' Dracula pointed angrily at the blonde vampire. Drake recognised him as Jack.

''He comes here frequently. Why do you care?'' But Dracula paid him no heed and kept watching them. The girl next to Mona was giggling like a first grade schoolgirl. Dracula wrinkled his nose in disgust. To his utter relief this Jack vampire left Mona. He let out a relieved breath. Mona's blood was his.

He just hoped that vampire didn't smell his lingering scent on her. A glass of blood had been served for him and he downed it down without thinking. Then he felt something or better, someone move their hands up his torso. He looked down and saw a pair of ridiculously pink-coloured hand try to unbutton his shirt. ''Dearest, you look like you could use the company!'' The voice was sultry which almost caused Dracula to gag.

''Get away from me!'' he hissed low but when the hands didn't waver he grabbed them and made sure to bruise them. Female or not. The owner of those hands yelped in pain and hissed at the Vampire Lord. Dracula let go of those wrists and watched as the blonde vampiress disappeard in a hurry. When he looked back at the floor to watch Mona as she hopefully got drunk… he almost fell of the balcony, and almost felt like screaming.

Below him Mona was entertained by a man named Damien. To say that Dracula was frustrated, threatened and angered and a lot more… The man was a werewolf, and not just a normal werewolf, but he was the alpha male in the pack right under Dracula's command. He never liked Damien and now that Anton informed him that the werewolves were discontented, he was even more threatened.

He saw Mona smile at Damien. He didn't understand her. He had never seen her smile at him like this. Yet at Damien at first meeting, she smiled. He felt something burning in the pit of his stomach, an aweful feeling settling in. Why was he even feeling this? It felt a lot like jealousy. Why would he be jealous over a mutt! Ridiculous!

But when he saw Damien pull out a card and gave it to Mona, all hell broke out. He disappeard from the balcony and stood behind the couple with blazing eyes. Nobody messed with his property. He cleared his throat and Damien was the first one to turn back. His green eyes narrowed at the vampire Lord. ''My Lord?''

Mona visibly tensed when she heard Damien speak. Why was Dracula here? She slumped further into the couch and kept looking ahead, not daring to look at Dracula.

Damien and Dracula were watching each other, silently challenging each other. The werewolf thought that he wouldn't want to start a fight here where so many mortals stayed so he grimaced and decided to leave. ''It was great to talk with you, Mona. Hope to see you again.'' Mona's face lit up again and she smiled. Dracula felt that burning again, and felt his limbs start to go limp.

''Alright.'' She watched as Damien left and was left with the vampire Lord. He walked around and sat right next to her, and pressed up to her.

''I don't like him near you, dearest.'' he teased and put a hand on her right tigh. Mona tensed again and if looks could kill, Dracula would be burnt to ashes.

''It's none of your business to like him or not.'' He squeezed a bit to let her know that he could hurt her if he wanted. Mona prayed that at least one of her friends would be back to relax.

''It is my business when they touch my property.'' At this Mona looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Dracula noted that her eyes looked really dangerous with the amount of mascara but he liked it. He liked how her hair hung in soft waves over her shoulder. He liked the low-cut top she was wearing. Now she looked like a woman, and not a student. She looked alluring, tempting.

''I am no one's property. You have many whores under your command. You don't need me.'' she replied and tried to push his hand away but to her utter horror his hand trailed further up to her skirt. Her heart started to beat wildly again. His fingers pushed the skirt up when feeling her soft skin.

''That's where you are wrong my dear. You are mine and only mine.'' he whispered huskily into her hear. The girl next to him blushed a deep shade of red.

''What do you want from me?''

''Your blood my dear. Whenever near you, all I want to do is sink my fangs into that delicate vein in your neck.'' His dirty talking caused Mona to shiver and his smirk widened when he smelt her arousal. So she was just as affected as he was. Now he got her where he wanted her.

The vampire Lord pressed even closer to her and breathed in her slightly-perfumed scent. Underneath the body loation and perfume, he still smelt her spicy-scented blood. Just mere millimeters and he could have his fill!

His mouth started to water and felt his fang elongate in the hopes to use them. Suddenly somewhy the trance had been broken and Mona leapt out of his embrace with a frightened look on her face. Dracula wanted to shout. His eyes were looking dangerously and hungrily at her. And yet he was looking her up and down. Why was Dracula so focused on her? Why not just kill her? Why was he so patient? So many 'why' and it made her head hurt.

She quickly left the vampire and tried to search for at least one of her friends. She found Izzy in a compromising position with the vampire called Jack. She grimaced and didn't want to disturb her. She hoped that she would be in once piece when this all stopped.

Another reason why she hated clubs.

Back on the same couch, Dracula was still seething. Why couldn't that girl just sit and let him have a gulp or two. Both her arousal and the scent of her blood were rushing through him in waves and made his want even greater.

He had to ask Anton about this. His loyal servant seemed so surprised even a little bit overjoyed at hearing that a mortal girl gave Dracula blood so he wouldn't die. Anton knew something and Dracula hated not knowing something.

* * *

Please leave a review!


End file.
